


A Girl In Space

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Clementine as Fox McCloud, F/M, Louis as Wolf O'Donnell, Marlon as Andross, Violet as the Monkey Guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: "Can I see your legs?"





	A Girl In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uieM18rZdHY

“Can I see your legs?” Louis inquired, eyes glowing thanks to the static bars. 

Clementine’s face was static, save for an eyebrow going up. “Excuse me?”

Louis had his head tilted down, before looking at Clementine. “You know, the rumors…” 

The young woman rubbed her face, groaning, “Can’t you just take it from me; I don’t have robotic legs!” She leaned towards Louis with pure annoyance. 

Louis threw his head back, just amused at what she spat. “Haha, you wish, but seriously, can you do it? I’m freakin’ curious over here!” 

Clementine sighed gruffly, “Fine.” She then crouched down, peeling her pants off. Right before Louis was a pair of smooth, coffee-skinned legs. 

“See? They’re here in all of their glory!” She explained as if on some commercial. 

Louis was crouching down, rubbing his chin. “I suppose that’s true,” Then the door slid open, Violet on the other side. 

“I, uh,” Clementine struggled to find the right words, pulling her pants back up.

Louis was in her boat, rubbing his head as he too tried to explain. “We were just, um,”

Violet held her hands before them. “Woah, woah, I fully see what’s happening here; you’d think I wouldn’t do the same? Anyways, Sarge wants you in the dock in five; we’re meeting Marlon in the McCarroll Lodge.”

“So I’m bringing her along too, huh?” Louis inquired, eyes darting at Clementine. 

“Yeah, just make sure she’s under control and all that jazz,” Violet explained to him. 

“Under control?” 

Violet shrugged, “Yeah, you know, under gunpoint or whatever… See you there.” She walked away from them. 

Clementine groaned, sitting on the cot. Who would be willing to meet Marlon here, tonight?

Whatever, as Louis disabled the bars to her cell, she might use this to help flee.


End file.
